Froster
by paperclip180
Summary: Loki and Jane team up, worried that Thor and his daughter will seek revenge against them. Jane Loki Froster. No spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_Although neither wanted to admit it, Loki and Jane had a lot in common. For example, both despised young children. So when Jane became pregnant with Thor's baby, she was not very happy. She acted fine around Thor for the nine months, then left soon after giving birth, leaving Thor alone with the baby. Thor was lost. He had no idea how to care for his baby girl, and called to the Avengers for help. Steve Rodgers answered his call and came to help him raise baby Marisol. The three of them lived happily for a year until war broke out on Asgard and Thor was called back to protect his home. Steve waited for years for Thor to return, but he never did. He told young Marisol stories about her father, but she grew up calling Steve Dad. And although he didn't talk about it with Marisol, she knew about her mother, Jane, who abandoned her when she was a newborn…_

Chapter One

"You did the right thing, you know," Loki said to Jane Foster. Jane was glad she chose not to deal with the baby, and she was done with Thor, but Marisol had come to visit a week ago, and it brought Jane back to when she was still with Thor.

"I know," Jane replied. "But I didn't know Thor was going to leave too."

"He meant to return," Loki said. "He loved Marisol; he'd never purposely leave her. Besides, she grew up with Rodgers. I'm sure he'd make a marvelous parent," Loki said with a hint or sarcasm.

Steve Rodgers raised Marisol like she was his own. He _was_ a marvelous parent to Loki's neice, but Loki still despised him.

"Why did she come to you after all these years anyway? And why did you call me here?" Loki was getting towards his point. He liked Jane. She was alright, for a mortal. Jane didn't like Loki though, but she was troubled after seeing her daughter.

"Marisol came to see me. A week ago. She looks like me, but is powerful like her father."

"What did she say?"

"She wanted me to take her to Asgard to see Thor. He left when she was a baby. She had no memories of him. I let her go. I let her use the portal I've been working on."

"Foster! You know you are not to let anyone use it!"

"She wanted to meet her father! I owed her."

"Well, you don't think Thor will let her stay, do you?! He'll have to bring her back himself. Which means he will return here to Midgard."

"I know," Jane said quietly. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Not only will _he_ return, but so will Marisol, who you say is powerful? Tell me about her."

"Honestly, Loki, she's your niece, you seriously don't know anything about her?"

"She's YOUR daughter!"

"Right. Well, she's fifteen now. Tall, smart, strong. She has powers. She came make fire come out of her hands."

"What else can she do?"

"I don't know, I don't think she meant to show me the fire. She just got angry and it happened. She probably has other powers she doesn't want me to know about. I did see a sword though. It seems to be a part of her. It seems to come out of her wrist, like it's built into her arm."

"Asgardian armor," Loki explained. "Thor must have given it to her before she left, when she was a baby."

"Who gives a sword to a baby?"

"Your idiot, it's a bracelet. It turns into a sword. Obviously, it wouldn't work until she's older."

"Oh. Well, I'm not Asgardian, how do you expect me to know that stuff?"

"Anyway," Loki said, changing the subject. "We need to know more about her. And we need to know why Thor never returned to raise her. I know Thor, he would not have left Marisol unless lives depended on it."

"Well, you're from Asgard," Jane said. "Shouldn't you know?"

"Actually, I'm from Jotenheim," he corrected her. "But yes, I did know what was happening in Asgard, until…"

"Until what?"

"Do you know what happened after you went back to Midgard? After the Aether was removed from your body?"

"What happened?"

"I was king. Well, actually, I took on Odin's form, and served as king through his body. He eventually overpowered me and I had to escape in fear that he might kill me."

"You chose to come to Earth because I was here, didn't you?"

Loki sighed and took a step closer to Jane, so they were standing face to face. "Yes. You are very intelligent, for a mortal."

Jane gave him a shove, but Loki remained in his place and smirked.

"I wasn't lying that one time. I _do_ like you. But if you slap me again, I'll have to return the favor."

"Prove it," Jane said defiantly, standing on her tip toes to reach Loki's height.

"I will," Loki whispered. He closed his eyes and leaned into Jane slowly, until his cold lips touched hers.

Jane didn't move, but she let Loki get close. She felt his cold breath on her face, and she closed her eyes, taking in his cool scent.

_No,_ she thought. She opened her eyes and gave him a hard shove, but Loki didn't move, and instead Jane ended up pushing herself backwards. She fell backwards onto a big comfy armchair she had in her living room.

Loki opened his eyes, and smirked, hiding his disappointment.

"Well then." He said, holding his arms out wide. "Show me to the portal."


	2. Chapter 2

"This is it."

Loki and Jane stood in Jane's basement, looking at a plastic bin full of equipment.

"_This_ is the portal?" Loki asked, looking at Jane, then back at the plastic bin.

"Yep. Well, its not set up, yet. First we have to activate them, then wait until the alignment is right… it can't just work anytime, you know. We can set them up in my backyard but it'll work better out in the park a few blocks from here…"

Loki tuned out Jane's voice as she went on and on about the portal. She always got excited when talking about her science. To most, it sounded like rocket science jargon, but Loki understood everything Jane said. He just didn't care enough to listen to her ramble on and on.

Instead, he looked at her, pretending to listen but actually just admiring her looks. Loki loved staring at her. She could be very annoying at times, but if he tuned out her voice, he could deal with her enough to appreciate her when she wasn't being a pain.

Her wavy brown hair fell perfectly on her shoulders. Not a hair out of place, as if her hair was done by a professional. Her eyes lit up; they always did when she was on one of her ramblings. Her breasts were perfect under her Midgardian clothes. Loki preferred when she wore traditional Asgardian clothes but she looked quite nice either way. Her breasts weren't too large or too small. They looked a bit small because she never bothered to draw attention to them with what she wore, and Loki liked that about her. Smaller breasts were more convenient. And her hair wasn't too long either. She could easily put it up quickly if she needed to. Like if there was a battle. Or if she was in danger and needed to run away.

"Loki, are you listening?" Jane noticed Loki's eyes moving downwards, away from her face.

"Hmm? Oh. Yes, the portal. Well, enough rambling, let's get to it."

Jane sighed. "Not _now._" She held up a small electronic device, slightly bulkier than a cell phone. "See the readings?" She held the device close to Loki's face so he could see.

Loki moved his head back and looked at the device.

"Interesting, interesting," Loki pretended to care about the device's readings. "So what does it mean?"

"Thursday," Jane said, pulling the device back so she could see. "The portal can take us to Asgard on Thursday. Five days."

"Five days for me isn't as long as five days is to you. I don't mind waiting here."

"Did I invite you to stay?"

"Do you have a choice?" Loki asked her.

Jane grumbled a little, then said, "Fine. Just don't mess with any of my stuff. Do _not_ touch anything."

Loki laughed. Jane knew she couldn't trust him, so it was funny that she even bothered to tell him not to mess with her stuff. Jane threw Loki one last angry glance before storming off to her bedroom upstairs.

Loki was a bit tired to try any mischief at the moment, so he laid down on the couch, resting his dirty boots on the armrest on purpose to dirty the couch. He clicked the power button on the TV remote and flipped through a few channels before settling on an action/drama channel. He rested his hands and the remote on his stomach and closed his eyes, listening to the violence on the TV as he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Loki! Get up!"

Loki awoke to Jane's loud voice and sat up.

"Look what you've done, you got dirt all over the couch."

Loki smiled.

"I made pancakes," Jane continued. "I'm off to work now. No one can know you're here, by the way, or I'll be fired. And by the way," she said as she walked out the door, "Your hair's a mess."

Loki's eyes widened in horror as the front door slamed shut. He rushed to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His hair was indeed a mess, from sleeping on the couch. He quickly got out his gel and smoothed his hair back. He didn't want to look silly in front of Jane, a mere mortal. He'd have to change where he slept. It was embarrassing for Loki, the god of mischief, prince of Asgard, to sleep on the couch of a mortal.

"I'll just have to seduce her," Loki said to himself grinning. "Maybe she'll let me sleep in her bed."

Loki stayed in Jane's house all day. He didn't want to go outside and risk someone seeing him. Most Midgardians wanted him dead. He could easily fight them, but why waste the energy? No point in wasting energy using magic to disguise himself either. The mortals didn't deserve Loki's effort.

Each day was the same: Jane would wake Loki up, go to work, and Loki would stay home. He ate the breakfast Jane made for him, cleaned the dishes, and watched TV until Jane returned. When she got back, the two would cook dinner together. Jane didn't know Loki could cook, so he spent most of the time they had together showing off his cooking and baking skills.

_Women love men who can cook,_ Loki recalled some guys on his action shows telling each other. And indeed, it was true. Jane always acted a bit angry towards Loki. Loki knew it was only because of their past: Loki's destroying New York and trying to take over the world. But secretly, Jane didn't mind him.

She always loosened up when they cooked together. They teased each other and whacked each other with kitchen towels and spatulas. Loki liked whacking Jane's ass, which made her blush, and in return, Jane would put on an oven mitt on her hand and ruffled Loki's hair to mess it up. She used the oven mitt so she wouldn't get any greasy gel on her hands. Loki hated when Jane messed with his hair, but he tolerated it anyway, hoping she'd warm up to him and let him sleep in bed with her at night. The couch was very uncomfortable.

On Wednesday, Loki got very bored of the times when Jane went to work. He recalled what she had said earlier, _No one can know you're here, by the way, or I'll be fired._

Of course. He'd destroyed New York and tried to take over. Anyone who associated with him would look bad. Especially since she now worked for SHIELD. They'd never forgive her if they found out Loki was staying at her house. Perfect.

Loki transformed his body to look like an average Midgardian man, then walked to the nearest clothing store. He looked around for a while, then found a cute outfit. He'd been wearing his Asgardian clothes while staying with Jane, but he wanted to find something to make him fit in more, like he'd been on Midgard for a long time. He picked out a pair of black jeans, green high-top converse, a green long-sleeved V-neck, and a golden scarf. He took the clothes home and changed back into his normal form. He then put on his new clothes and walked to Jane's work. Most people didn't notice he was Loki, because of his clothes. He fit in well. But a few people's gaze lingered on him longer than Loki liked, and Loki glared at those people until they shifted their gaze uncomfortably.

He arrived at Jane's work in about half an hour. Jane drove to work so it took her less time to arrive, but Loki wasn't well trained in driving Midgardian vehicles, so he just walked. Thirty minutes wasn't very much to a god.

Sneaking past the SHIELD defenses was tricky, but Loki managed. He tracked down Jane and found her in a lab, working with a few other people on some big device in the middle of the room. The lights were dim, but bright enough for the others in the room to recognize him.

Jane stood there in shock, looking at Loki. She didn't want anyone to associate him with her. But Loki had other plans. He walked up to Jane, held her arms to her sides, and kissed her, right on the mouth. He pulled back, and Jane was too shocked to speak.

Her co-workers' jaws dropped.

"Loki!" Jane hissed. "Why are you- What are you-"

Loki held a finger up to her lips, silencing her. "Hush," he said. "It's alright, I just came to visit you at work, dear."

One of the guys in the room dropped everything and ran out the door.

Jane started to open her mouth, but Loki shut her up by kissing her again. This time, with tounge, since her mouth was already opened.

Jane pushed back more quickly this time, totally not expecting to get frenched by her ex's little brother.

"Loki!" Jane exclaimed. "Why? Just, why?"

Her phone rang just then, playing a stupid tune.

"Dammit," she said, picking up her phone.

"Yes, I understand." She said, a few seconds after listening to who called her. She hung up.

"Now look what you've done, that was just Nick Fury. He found out you're here and fired me! I told you not to let anyone know you were staying with me!"

One of Jane's co-workers spoke, "Jane, _you_ and _Loki?!_"

Jane looked at the man in shock. "Ugh!" she groaned, then grabbed Loki's hand and pulled him out of the building and into the parking lot. He opened her car door and sat down in the passenger's seat. Jane sat down in the driver's seat, but didn't start the car.

"Loki, _what_ was that?"

"I was bored. I missed you," Loki said, trying to sound sappy.

"You're-" Jane paused, trying to find the right word. "You're just horrible!"

She could find no other words to accurately express herself at the moment, so she shut her mouth and started the car. They drove back home in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Froster 4

Chapter Four

Back at home, Jane was tidying up around the house. She angrily adjusted the pillows on the couch, vacuumed the floors, and did her laundry. Loki entered the room while she was scrubbing at a stain on the carpet she didn't have time to get to before.

"Hello, Jane. I see you're cleaning up, finally."

Jane looked up, furious. "I've been sent on temporary leave because of you! I don't know when they'll let me back, but definitely not with _you_ around here."

"Did I do something wrong?" Loki asked innocently.

"You know what you did. All I have to ask is, why? Why did you purposely get me in trouble at work, Loki?"

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't _mean_ to get you in trouble. It was just a bit of fun," he said with a smirk.

"Fine. I'll put up with you for now, but only because you'll be leaving soon. Understand? After we're done sorting things out with Marisol and Thor, you're leaving me alone."

"Or what?"

"What?"

"What will you do to me if I chose not to leave you alone?" Loki said in a mocking tone.

"You think you're so special, that you're better than all of us, yet you'd have nothing better to do that follow around what you call a mortal? You call yourself a god, but you're actually kind of pathetic."

Loki laughed. "I have all the time in the world, Jane. Do not worry about me."

He sat down on Jane's couch and leaned back, putting his feet up on the coffee table. Jane gave him a confused look, like she couldn't ever hope to understand him, and then went up to her room to call her friend Darcy.

Jane stayed up in her room the rest of the day, so Loki was very bored. He decided to practice some magic around the house, downstairs. Nothing too fancy, mostly just morphing a few items, changing their shape and color, that kind of stuff. When he got hungry, he ordered pizza, then morphed into a very scary monster before opening the door when the pizza guy came. The pizza guy was started, and dropped the pizza before running off. Loki chuckled a little before ordering Chinese, which he liked much more than pizza anyway.

The next day, Jane and Loki gathered the equipment to create the portal and went to the park to set it up. They picked a clearing behind some bushes and trees, then set the portal up there, which didn't take very long with the both of them working. When it was done, Jane started up the portal. It didn't look like much changed, but the portal was there, mostly invisible.

"Wait," Jane said as Loki was about to step though. "What are we going to do once we get there?"

"I have a plan," Loki said, smiling. He then stepped through and disappeared. Jane followed him, and moments later appeared in Asgard, next to Loki. They were standing some random place where Jane had never visited.

"We're not too far from the castle; we'll go by foot."

Jane followed Loki, keeping close so she wouldn't get lost since Loki was walking quite fast and was talking a lot of quick turns. The place was quite crowded, and almost everyone noticed them. Jane looked different, dressed in Midgardian attire, and Loki was prince, who had turned bad but redeemed himself and had been pardoned; everyone knew who he was but not everyone was sure what to make of him.

The guards let Loki and his guest in, even though they didn't seem too happy about it.

"I didn't think you could just walk in like that after everything that's happened," Jane whispered to Loki.

"Neither did I," Loki replied.

"I thought you had a plan."

"I lied."

Jane wasn't surprised.

"Well, this is a good sign, isn't it? Odin, or Thor, or whoever's in charge, wouldn't have told the guards to allow you to pass if they were still mad at you, right?"

"Odin is not still in power."

"Wait, since when? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew not until now. Odin would have attacked as soon as I entered the portal. It has to be Thor."

They continued walking until they arrived at the throne room. The guards let them in, and sure enough, Thor was there, sitting on the throne, deep in thought. Heimdall stood by him, as if they had just been speaking.

Thor looked up, then quickly turned back to Heimdall and whispered something. Heimdall gave a short nod and turned to leave. He glared at Loki as he walked past and out of the room.

Thor turned his gaze to Loki.

"Well, brother, your immaturity has caused much trouble, again. After the whole incident where you tried playing king, Odin fell into Odinsleep. I had to leave my daughter to take the burden of the throne. And you," he stood up, facing Jane.

"How could you leave your own daughter like that? Did she mean nothing to you? Did _I_ mean nothing to you?"

"Thor," Loki spoke up.

"Stay out of this, Loki. I shall have words with you later."

"Thor, you knew I didn't want children," Jane said. "We talked about it. I asked to get an abortion-"

"You know that was not an option!"

"What about adoption?"

"No! She is my daughter!"

Loki rolled his eyes and tried to sneak out of the throne room. He made an image of himself appear in his place as he walked invisibly towards the doors.

Suddenly, Thor raised his hammer and threw it towards invisible Loki. Loki became visible again and his clone disappeared as he smashed into the wall.

"I've had it with you and your games, Loki! Jane, the guards will show you to the guest room. Loki, it is time we spoke. Come with me."

Thor walked out of the throne room. Loki coughed and wheezed a little before picking himself up off the floor and hurrying to catch up to Thor.

Once they reached an empty corridor, Thor stopped and turned around to face Loki, who also stopped, just before running into Thor.

"That hurt, brother." Loki said, rubbing his back from where Thor's hammer struck him.

Thor glared at his little brother. He stared into his eyes angrily for a minute, but then his face softened, and he wrapped Loki in his arms.

Loki yelped in surprise, thinking Thor was going to hit him again.

Thor pulled away from the hug and played his hands on Loki's shoulders. "Loki, thank you for all the help you gave us. I was worried you would betray me, again. We were all worried you'd betray us."

"I was quite aware."

"Loki, you fool. You proved yourself worthy, and then tried stealing the throne! You had Asgard's trust! You could have stayed here. Why did you have to ruin it?"

"I do not belong here."

Thor sighed. "You are the one who has made that statement true. Loki, you are no longer welcome here on Asgard. You have lost the trust of our people-"

"_Your_ people" Loki corrected.

"You have lost our trust, and therefore, I must banish you from Asgard."

Loki nodded. "Are you upset with me?"

"Yes."

"Is Marisol upset?"

Thor's face turned angry when he heard Loki say his daughter's name.

"No more questions!"

A metal gag appeared on Loki's mouth, like the one Thor had put on him after he tried ruling Midgard. Handcuffs appeared on Loki's wrists too.

"Guards." Thor muttered.

Two guards appeared at Loki's side, each grabbing one of Loki's shoulders so he could not move.

"Take him to the Bifrost. Jane too. I will meet you there."

When Jane arrived at the Bifrost, Loki was already there. The guards made them stand far apart so they could not speak to one another, but Loki could see that Jane hadn't gotten any new information. She wanted to know what Loki had found out. Loki shrugged, then kept his head down, staring at the colorful rainbow bridge under his feet. He remembered being trapped under Thor's hammer as Thor smashed the old Bifrost into pieces to save the Jotunheim. Loki had been very frustrated and confused at the time. Growing up, he was used to fighting with his brother, and he was used to Thor being the favorite, but that time was different. They were both adults now. When they fought, they could not easily make up the next day as if nothing had happened. That time, their fighting had led to the destruction of the Bifrost. Loki had only tried making things right with his family. He only wanted to be accepted, but he all he got was rejection. It was more than he had ever experienced as a child. Everything changed for Loki that day.

Now, Thor was still angry at Loki, but there would be no destructive battle today. Loki was being banished, but he already knew he didn't belong on Asgard.

Thor arrived and dismissed the guards, all except for Heimdall, who he nodded at. Heimdall then took his sword and activated the bridge.

"Goodbye, Jane Foster." Thor said, and Jane walked into the light. Thor turned his gaze to Loki, but Loki turned away and followed Jane out without looking back.

"Goodbye, brother," Thor whispered, even though Loki was already gone.


End file.
